Sirius Black
by Christa Lupin
Summary: This is about Sirius Black before he goes to Hogwarts. I hope you like it. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is about Sirius Black right before he goes to school. This is the first   
part, I'm not sure how many parts there will be yet. Please read and review, I want to know  
what you think. I hope you like it.  
  
  
Sirius Black  
By, Sirius87  
  
  
Sirius Black woke up to his parents arguing. They were always fighting about   
something, sometimes it was about how his mother needed to get a job, or if they had   
enough money to keep Sirius, but today, as usual, it was about how his father, Arthur,   
hadn't told his mother, Siria, he was a wizard. Siria was a muggle and had found out two   
weeks ago that she had been married to a wizard for fifteen years.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Siria screamed. She was a very skinny woman  
with dark brown hair and gray eyes.   
"I thought you wouldn't like me if I did." Arthur said. He was a slightly chubby   
man with black hair and green eyes. Sirius had his hair, eyes, and personality, but he was   
very thin like his mother.  
"Well you're right, I hate you, and now we have a ten year old son who might   
turn out to be a freak like you." Sobbed Siria.  
"I'm really sorry Siria. I love you and I don't want you to hate me now. You're   
right I should have told you I was a wizard."  
"Well sorry isn't good enough, I will not be married to a freak! We are getting   
divorced." Siria yelled.  
"And what about Sirius?" asked Arthur.  
"He's coming with me, I don't want our only son to turn out like you!"  
"Well I'm sorry, but he's already a wizard. He has magical powers like me."   
Arthur said.  
"And how do you know that?" asked Siria.  
"When he was a baby he was crying hard and I didn't know why. Than all of a   
sudden he stopped crying and when I looked at him he had his favorite blanket. I remember   
I had left it upstairs, so I figured he must have used some kind of summing charm to get it,  
which means he will be a wizard."  
"Well he's not going to find out you and him are wizards."  
"He already knows." Arthur said quietly.  
"WHAT?!"   
"He's done many other magical things and he asked me one day why sometimes   
when he wants something very much it sometimes comes to him."  
"So you told him? Now my only child will become a freak like you!" Siria sobbed.  
"I'm sorry Siria please cheer up. Well wizards aren't too bad, want me to show   
you some things we can do?"  
"NO!" she screamed and ran out the door crying. Arthur heard a car pulling out   
of the driveway. He went upstairs and saw Sirius trembling in the hall.  
"Is m-m-mom gonna come b-b-back soon?" he asked.  
"Of course she is, she was just angry, I'm sure she'll be back by lunch time."   
Arthur replied.  
"She hates me and you." Sirius said.  
"No she doesn't, don't ever say that." Arthur says.  
  
***  
  
It was a week later and Siria hadn't come back. Arthur had called everyone he   
knew, but no one had seen her.  
"Dad," Sirius said, "Can you show me some magic?"  
"Sure Sirius, I'd love to," Arthur answered, "What do you want me to do?"  
"Can you turn this pencil into an elephant?" Sirius asked.  
"Uh, an elephant is a bit too big don't ya think? Where would we keep it?"  
"Yeah, I guess it's too big, but they are my favorite animal."  
"How about a dog, you always wanted one didn't you?"  
"Yeah, could I really keep it?"  
"You sure could. Wait one sec while I go en get my wand." He darted upstairs   
and was back in a minute with a 9 inch wand, it was very old and dusty, but Arthur seemed  
very happy to be using it.  
"Wow is that a real wand?" Sirius asked.  
"It sure is, I haven't used this in a while, let see if I've still got it, shall we? Now   
what kind of dog did you say ya wanted?"  
"A St. Bernard." Sirius said, "and a puppy if you can manage."  
"Well you sure like big animals don't you? Here goes nothing." He pointed his   
wand at the pencil and said "infertos." The pencil grew into a young St. Bernard.  
"Wow, now I have a dog just like Remus!"  
"Only the Lupins' had to buy their dog."  
"This is so cool! Will I be able to do this someday?"  
"Of course, you'll get a letter asking if you will attend Hogwarts..."  
"Hogwarts, what a weird name for a school. I think I'll name my dog Hogwart."   
Sirius interrupted  
"Very good son, you'll get the letter soon, you're almost eleven. It's July 1st and   
your birthday is August 14, so it's only about a month until you get invited to attend   
Hogwarts."  
"I wish it was only a few days, I want to learn magic it looks so fun." Sirius said.  
"Woof Woof" Hogwart barked.  
"Your dog wants some attention"  
"Can I invite Remus over? I want to show him Hogwart."  
"Sure."  
Sirius calls Remus and runs out the door to meet him.  
"Hi Remus come see my new dog."  
"You have a dog? Cool where did you get it?" Remus asked.  
"My dad turned a pencil into a St. Bernard just like I asked."  
"Leapin' Lucky Charms! Your dad is a good wizard. My dad said that's a very   
hard spell to do, but he can't even turn a pencil into a pen, so it would be hard for him."  
"Wow, I didn't know that was a hard spell to perform, I asked him to turn it into  
an elephant, but he said they were to big."  
"Woah, he's good if he could have turned it into an elephant. I wish my dad could  
do magic well. He flunked school, but my mom did okay."  
  
***  
A few weeks later Sirius received a letter asking him to attend Hogwarts. He is   
very excited. The next day Arthur takes him to Diagon Alley to get Sirius' school supplies.  
While he's in Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions he meets a very short and thin boy.  
"Hello" Sirius says, "are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asks.  
"Yes I'm going to be a first year." Says a small squeaky voice.  
"Me too, I'm Sirius Black. What's your name?"  
"My name is Peter Pettigrew."  
"What color robes are you getting?"  
"I'm getting blue robes, how 'bout you?"  
"Green, my friend and I planned to both get green, that's our favorite color."  
"Who's your friend?" Peter asked.  
"Remus Lupin, he lives on my street. Do you want to sit with us on the train."  
"Sure."  
"Meet us in platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Okay, I gotta go now too get a wand. See you on September 1st."  
"Bye" Squeaked Peter. Sirius walked out the door carrying his new green robes.   
"I see you made a new friend." Aruthur said.  
"Yeah, he's real nice, my age too."  
"Going to Hogwarts."  
"Yeap, we're gonna sit together on the Hogwarts Express." They go into Mr.   
Ollivander's wand shop and Sirius gets a 9 inch wand, it is very similar to his dad's wand.   
Once they get back home Siria is standing in the doorway frowning.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter 1. If you didn't   
read chapter 1 you should read it before you read this part. I read   
all your reviews and sorry Lily isn't in this chapter but I think   
she'll be in the next. This is rated PG-13 for some violence. I hope   
you like it. I wrote two stories in one day so be happy that   
probably won't happen too muchPlease read and review! Tell me   
what you like or don't   
like, I want to know. Thanks a lot for reading my stories.  
  
Sirius Black Chapter 2  
By Sirius87  
  
When Arthur sees Siria in the doorway he runs up to   
her and asks, "Where have you been?"  
"I have been thinking, and where were you just now?"   
Siria asks.  
"I was out getting Sirius school supplies."  
"Oh, well just so you know Sirius is not going to the   
wizarding school or whatever it is, he's coming with me. We are   
leaving England, we're moving to America."  
"You can't just take our son to America!" Arthur said.  
"I can and I will. You are a freak and I hate you. I want   
to kill you and I will if I have to, I am taking my son with me to   
America."  
"Where are you getting the money to do all this?"   
Arthur asked.  
"My sister Sylvia and her family live down there. I told   
them you died and that I can't stand living in this house because it   
reminds me of you, so she offered to buy me plane tickets to   
America and let Sirius and me live with her as we need to." She   
turned to Sirius, "Our plane leaves tomorrow at 4, you should   
start packing your things." Sirius' mouth hung open, he was   
speechless.   
"Why don't we let Sirius choose where he wants to go."  
"No, you would put him under a spell and make him say   
he wants to stay here. He's coming with me!!" Siria screamed.  
"I would not, and he's not coming with you!" Arthur   
yelled. Sirius hardly ever heard his dad raise his voice and now he   
hated this.  
"STOP FIGHTING!!!" he yelled. They both stopped and   
stared at him.  
"Sirius honey, don't you want to go with mommy to   
America? We would live with Aunt Sylvia and Uncle Jim. They   
have a boy your age, Tommy, remember him? Don't you want to   
live with him for a while?"  
"No I don't! I want to be a wizard like daddy, then I can   
shut up people like you!" Sirius yelled.  
"Shut up you moron, you want to come with me STOP   
LYING!!!" she screamed, "Arthur why are you making my baby   
like this. I hate you Arthur I hate you!" She took out a knife and   
stabbed Arthur's throat. Sirius started screaming and he punched   
his mom as hard as he could. Then Siria turned at him and was   
about to stab him when Hogwart bit Siria really hard on the back.  
Siria started screaming and she ran inside. Sirius watched her run  
in. She looked at him and said in a voice he could barely hear, "I'm   
sorry Sirius, I'm so sorry." Then she sliced her throat with the   
knife. Sirius saw her fall to the ground and then he ran to his dad.  
"Dad are you okay?" Sirius asked. Arthur was bleeding   
heavily. "Daddy please be okay, who will I live with? Mom just   
killed herself, she said she was sorry, daddy talk please" Sirius was  
sobbing very hard. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he   
needed to get help, so he ran across the street to the Lupins' house.  
"Hello" said Mrs. Lupin.  
"Help m-m-me," he said sounding very ill and scared, "  
my dad is bleeding hard, my mom tried to kill him, she killed   
herself, come quick."  
"Oh my God, Henry get down here quick." Mr. Lupin ran  
down the stairs and they ran to Sirius' house.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Sirius asked  
"I'm sure he'll be fine" Mrs. Lupin comforted. Mr. Lupin  
was by Arthur, he soon called his wife over. Sirius overheard a   
little of what they said, he came to the conclusion that his dad was  
dead. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin soon came over to Sirius and said, "your   
dad is going to the hospital, I'm sure he'll be fine, but in the   
meantime you can stay with us."  
"Okay," Sirius said quietly, "at least I don't have to live   
with my mom she tried to kill me."  
"She did!" Mr. Lupin said. Sirius told them what   
happened and all that had been happening between them lately.   
Then he whispered that tomorrow was his birthday.  
  
***  
  
Sirius went to sleep early in Remus' bed. He had a   
terrible nightmare several times. It was when his mom pulled out  
the knife and stabbed his dad and then she turned around and start  
ed toward him, but then he would always wake up. Then when he  
fell asleep again he had the same dream. It kept happening until   
Remus screamed "Happy Birthday!" Sirius opened his eyes and saw  
Remus standing right in front of his parents. They were all holding  
presents for him.  
"Here, open this one first." Remus said, he shoved a big   
present in his face. Sirius opened it quickly and it was a statue of   
four animals. A wolf, a rat, a dog, and a silver deer that Sirius   
wasn't sure of what kind of animal it was. The wolf was sitting on  
the log howling at the moon. The rat was in the log looking up at   
the wolf. The dog was standing by the wolf lifting one of its paws   
up and the silver deer was standing behind them.  
"Wow," Sirius remarked, "where did you get this?"  
"My parents and I went to Diagon Alley while you were  
asleep yesterday and I saw this statue and I just had to get it for   
some reason. I hope you like it."  
"I love it, it's really awesome. Thanks a lot."  
"You're welcome, open the rest of your presents." Sirius  
got a collar for Hogwart and a cage for him so he could now bring  
him to Hogwarts and candy in all the other packages, but the last   
one was a baby snowy owl.  
"Do you like this owl? She can deliver mail for you, I   
have her twin brother."  
"Cool, I'm gonna call her Snowbell." Sirius said.  
"And I'm gonna call mine Jinglebell."  
"That's nifty, Snowbell and Jinglebell. You know this   
has been a great birthday. I thought it would be a terrible one, but  
it's been wonderful."  
"And it's gonna be better cause we're going to Wolley's   
Wonderful Water Park."  
"Wow! We're really going? That's my favorite place in   
the world!"  
"I know it is, that's why we're going."  
"This has been one of the best days of my life." Sirius   
said. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. I hope you like this one, it's about when Sirius and Remus go to Hogwarts and get sorted. Review please!!!   
  
  
  
He found out his parents were both dead and the Lupines' were going to adopt him. He tried not to think them, but when he remembered he had to fight hard to keep from crying. After they went to Wolley's Wonderful Water Park they ate dinner at Sirius' favorite restaurant, Peter's Pizza Palace. After that they went back to Remus' house and Sirius and Remus stayed up most of the night playing wizard chess and other games.   
Later that night Remus' dad Henry wrote a note to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Sir Dumbledore,  
As you know Sirius Blacks' parents are dead and I have gotten permission to adopt him. I am also asking you to allow Sirius to bring his dog to Hogwarts with him. He has grown very fond of his dog and it is probably one of the only things he has to remind him of his dad. I know they are only suppose to bring either an owl a cat or a toad, but Sirius would really appreciate it if you would allow him to bring his dog and his owl to Hogwarts with him.  
  
Sincerely,  
Henry Lupin   
  
He sent the letter using Remus' owl Jinglebell.  
The next day he got a response from Dumbledore, it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
Sirius has my permission to bring both his dog and his owl to school with him. I understand very well how he feels. I am looking forward to seeing him and Remus on September 1st.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
The next few weeks Sirius and Remus had lots of fun playing games and go to amusement parks and doing other fun things. On August 31 they stayed overnight at the Leacky Cauldren. In the morning the took a train to platform 9 and ¾. When they got there the Remus' parents should them how to get into platform 9 and ¾. When they got through they saw a big scarlet train. Then Sirius saw Peter sitting on a bench looking at them. Sirius waved him over. Peter ran over to them.  
"Who's that Sirius?" Remus asked.  
"Someone I met in Diagon Alley, I told him he could sit with us on the way to Hogwarts. I guess I forgot to tell you about him," Sirius said.  
"It's okay, he looks nice."  
"Hello," Peter said, "you must be Sirius' friend."  
"Yep, that would be me," Remus said, "we should probably look for an empty compartment."  
"Okay," Sirius said. They walked onto the train and it was stuffed with witches and wizards and all of their stuff. Sirius probably had the most to carry out of all of them since he had two animals. They found an empty compartment three seats from the back, the walked in and put all their stuff down. Then they waved good bye to their parents until their compartment door opened. A very pretty girl stood their and she was next to three other girls.   
"Oh, I'm sorry this compartment's taken, I didn't know anyone was in here," she said.  
"That's okay Lily," Peter said.  
"How did you her name?" asked Sirius.  
"She lives down my road, she's in her first year too." Peter explained.  
"Yeah, we're good friends," Lily said and she smiled at Peter. "Oh, let me introduce you guys to my friends, this is Sarah McKelly," she pointed to a tall girl with brown hair cut right below her shoulders. "And this is Kathy Boone," Lily continued, she pointed to a girl with glasses and long brown hair wrapped up in a ponytail. "And this is Elana Preswell," she pointed to a girl with light brown hair in a put up nicely in a bun. "And of course there's me, Lily Flour."  
"Nice meeting you girls," Remus said, "I'm Remus and this is Sirius."  
"Nice meeting you boys," Elana said, "Lil, we better go find a compartment."  
"Okay," Lily said, "I guess we'll see you guys later. Bye."  
"Bye," they all said. After they left they decided to play wizard chess, Remus had brought a board. Peter won every time and soon they got bored. When the lady came around with the cart of snacks they bought Chocolate Frogs, Berties Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Licorice Wands. They snacked on those for a while and then they talked about which houses they hoped to be in, it turned out Sirius wanted to be put in Hufflepuff because he liked the name, Remus wanted to be put in Ravenclaw because he wanted to be very smart (mostly to impress his parents since they didn't do to well in school), and Peter wanted to be put in Slytherin because he wanted to master potions, and he was also interested in defense against the dark arts.  
When they finally got to Hogwarts they found a very large man asking all the first years to follow him. Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked over to him. They soon were met by Lily, Sarah, Kathy, and Elana. Many other first years came after them. They crossed a lake in paddle boats. There were four to a boat so Lily, Sarah, Kathy, and Elana all went in one boat. Sirius, Remus, and Peter waited in one boat for someone else to join them. Soon a shy boy came into their boat and the took off.   
The giant took the last boat, he took up the whole boat.  
"What's your name," asked Sirius.  
"I'm Frank Longbottom," the boy answered.  
"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you Sirius, Remus, and Peter," Fred said. Soon the boats arrived at the castle, and the giant told everyone his name is Hagrid. They followed him into the great hall where he explained they would be sorted.  
All the first years stood in the back of the room and Hagrid showed them the four sections which were the houses. Dumbledore rose and spoke to everyone showing them the sorting hat. Then the hat started singing about the four houses. Then Professor Dumbledore explained he would call their name and they would come up, put the hat on and be sorted. Then they would sit down at the table of their house. Then he started calling names.  
"Aback, Jenny!" A short girl with long blonde hair got out of the line and put on the hat. A moment later it shouted  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table started to clap and cheer as she sat down.  
"Bones, George!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Boone, Kathryn!" Kathy got up and the hat immediately shouted-  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffinder table started clapping and cheering very hard.  
"Billice, Beatrice!"   
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Screamed the hat. She walked over to a screaming Huflepuff table.  
"Black Sirius!" Sirius walked up quickly to the hat and put it over his head. He was hoping Hufflepuff, but the hat said "Hufflepuff? No way Sirius, sorry you're definitely  
"GRYFFINDER!" Sirius walked over to the Gryffinder table wishing he had been put it Hufflepuff, he hated the name Gryffinder.  
"Colpice Harold!"   
"SLYTHERIN!" now it was the Slytherin tables' turn to cheer.  
"Cuplli Claire!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Dector, Donald!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Dupple, Draco!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"Dupple, Draca!" Draco's twin sister walked up quickly.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Faco, Victor!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Flour, Lily!" Lily walked up sweetly praying she would be put in Gryffinder with Kathy and Sires. When she put on the hat it said, "No doubt your-  
"GRYFFINDER!" Lily ran to the cheering Gryffinder table and sat down next to Kathy.  
"Gabeli, James!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed the hat.  
"Hellic, Molly!"  
"GRYFFINDER!"  
"Hulim, Cassie!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Jilkin, Samantha!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Kiipiil, Kirishia!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Lickel, Harold!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Longbottom, Frank!" The shy guy they met on the boat walked up slowly and the hat soon yelled  
"GRYFFINDER!" He walked down to the table and Sirius told him to sit next to him.   
"Lupin, Remus!" Remus walked up hoping to either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffinder with Sirius. The hat waited along time on Remus before it decided he was  
"GRYFFINDER!" Sirius ran up to Remus to meet him, later he felt embarrassed but now he was happy his best friend would be with him.  
"Mackin, Holly!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"McKelly, Sarah!" Sarah quickly walked up and put the hat on and as soon as it touched her head it said-  
"GRYFFINDER!" Sarah walked over to the Gryffinder table with a big smile on her face and sat next to Lily. Now they just had to hope Elana would be Gryffinder.   
"McKinnan, Richard!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Morreel, Sally!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Mulser, Nathan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Nelson, Kimberly!  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter walked up to the hat hoping for Slytherin, but he had a feeling he would not be put there. He put the hat on and-  
"GRYFFINDER!" Sirius, Remus, and Lily cheered hard as Peter sat down next to Remus.  
"Potter, James!"   
"GRYFFINDER!"  
"Preswell, Elana!" Elana trotted up to the hat and a few seconds later it shouted-   
"GRYFFINDER!" Lily, Sarah, and Kathy ran over to her, they were all very happy they were all in the same house.  
"Prewett, Philip!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Rellso, Jeffrey!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Russo, Michael!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Serman, Bruce!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Snape, Severus!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Symth, Judy!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Tasco, Sam!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Temenson, Timothy!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Tomminson, Kristin!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Tumanson, Jordan!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Weasley, Arthur!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"And the last first year student," Dumbledore said, "Yemesci, Elanore!"  
"SLYTHERIN!" She quickly ran over to the Slytherin table.  
"Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "I wil remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits as well as the Whomping Willow which was just put in. Now I have a few words to say. Jumble! Smash! Laughter! Golden!" After he said that all the tables were filled with tons of food. Everyone started eating and talking about how glad they were that they were in the same house.  
After everyone was done eating either the head boy or girl or a prefect lead them to there houses' common room. In the Gryffinders case the head boy, Jack Weasley, brought them to a portrait and said, "Chicken pie," and the portrait swung open. Everyone climbed inside. When they were in the common room, Jack took the first year boys into there dormitories and a sixth year prefect named Elizabeth took the girls. There were five four posters in each room, but there were six first year boys, so Jack performed a spell and another four poster appeared. He then showed them where all their stuff was and then where the bathrooms were. He told them to decide on beds and set up their stuff then come down to the common room to get their schedules. The six boys were Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, James Potter, and Arthur Weasley. The six boys soon became well aquatinted and became good friends. James and Arthur were best friends so they had to beds next to each other and Sirius was next to Remus. On the other wall Peter was next to Frank who had become better friends. They then went down to the common room and got their schedules. The first year boys and girls were soon the only ones left in common room.  
"We have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with the Hufflepuffs," Molly Hellic announced, she had obviously become good friends with Lily, Sarah, Kathy, and Elana.   
"And Potions with the Slytherins on Tuesday and Thursday," Kathy added. They went on talking about their classes for the next few minutes, then everyone got tired and went to their rooms. When Remus was looking through his bag for his toothbrush he found a note from his parents. He read it and then looked very strange. Sirius noticed him  
"What's wrong Remus," he asked. Remus handed him the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Remus,  
Your father and I miss you a lot. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I just couldn't find the right time, so I'm putting this in with your clothes because you'll definitely look here soon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm going to have a baby. The baby is due on December 29th, so I will probably be in the hospital during Christmas break. Sorry I won't be able to have you and Sirius visit over then. Tell Sirius I'm really sorry. Hope you like school.   
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this part to come out, but I've been really busy. Sorry about the last part, I messed it up a lot! When I was doing spell check and it went to Sirius I meant to hit ignore all but I hit change all! So it got changed to Sires. Sorry about that!! And also I realized I had Fred and Frank down, but it should really be Frank Longbottom. Sorry about that :)  
Also I want to thank all you people who read and reviewed, especially Lana Weasley, Bucky The Beaver (lol), and Kibee for reviewing everyone! Sorry if I left anyone out! Sorry this one's so short! I hope you like it!! Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked down to the common room and met up with the first year girls. They walked down to the great hall and had a very big breakfast.   
After breakfast they had Transfiguration. They spent a few minutes looking for the room, but then they saw a group of older girls that looked like they new where they were going.  
"Excuse me," Lily said, "do you know where the transfiguration room is?"  
"Yeah, are you guys new here?" One of the girls answered.  
"Yeah, we're first years." Sarah said.  
"Follow me," she said, then she turned to her two friends, "Ally and Beth, you go ahead to astronomy. I'll be back in a minute."   
"Okay Narcissa," Ally said.  
"Okay, it's right over here." Narcissa said. She lead them around the corner and pointed to a large classroom.  
"Thanks a lot," Lily said.  
"You're welcome, what's your name?"  
"I'm Lily, this is Sarah, Elana, Kathy, Molly, Sirius, Peter, and Remus."  
"Nice to meet you guys I'm Narcissa, I'm in my sixth year. I'm a prefect, what houses are you guys in?"  
"Gryffinder," Molly answered.  
"Oh, I remember you now form the sorting, I'm in Ravenclaw. I better head back to Astronomy, I can't be late for Professor Filch! He'd kill me even if it is the first day," Narcissa said.  
"Bye, thanks for helping us," Lily said. The walked into Transfiguration class and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her deck. They al took a seat next to each other in the front row. A few minutes later they were joined by the rest of the Gryffinders and the Hufflepuffs. Professor McGonagall made them take notes and then try to turn a knife into a spoon. Everyone had a lot of trouble with this, but Professor McGonagall told them all to keep trying. They tried for another few minutes until Lily managed to turn hers into a spoon.  
"Good job Lily!" she exclaimed, "now let's see if anyone else can do it."  
By the end of the class all of the Gryffinder girls had successfully turned their knives into spoons Sirius and Remus had also done that. Beatrice, Kirishia, and Timothy of Hufflepuff had also turned their knives into spoons. James Potter had somehow turned his knife into a fork.  
After Transfiguration they had Charms with Professor Flitwick, he took a roll call and then they took notes. Sirius once started laughing at Professor Flitwick's size and couldn't stop, he luckily was laughing very quietly so he didn't get caught.  
Sirius found Charms very boring.  
After Charms he had Herbology which wasn't much more fun then Charms. Their teacher was Professor Habs and he was very old. Sirius kept thinking he was going to die of a heart attack or something.  
Next they had lunch. Lunch was the only fun part of Sirius' day, Remus got another letter from his mom saying how much she missed him. It also said the baby would be a girl.  
After lunch they had History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. History of Magic was Sirius' least favorite subject, Professor Binns was so boring he actually put a Ravenclaw student to sleep.   
Finally Defense Against the Dark Arts came, their teacher, Professor Casrol was very nice. He told them what they would be learning throughout the year and then let them ask questions on his trip to Congo Africa over the summer. Sirius liked Professor Casrol a lot, his lesson went by very quickly and soon they were talking in the common room.  
"I really liked Transfiguration," Lily said.  
"That's because you were the first person to do it right," Peter said.  
"No, I just thought it was fun."  
"I liked Defense against the Dark Arts the most," Sirius said. Everyone else agreed they liked that class too.  
  
***  
  
On Friday the first years had their first flying lesson. Professor Dabben explained that try outs for their house quidditch team would start next week. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Arthur, and James decided they would all try out for Gryffinder quidditch. They all loved playing quidditch and wanted to play more.  
  
***  
  
That's all for now please review!!!!! If you want more then write a review and I'll probably have the next part up sooner. Sorry I keep you waiting for this part. I'll try to have the next part out soon. 


End file.
